Peace and Freedom Party
Founded in 2460, the Peace and Freedom Party is a political party in the Free Republic of Dorvik. As of the last elections (March 2464) the PFP currently holds 26 seats. = History = Early History (December 2460 - August 2463) On December 2460, Michael Taylor formed the Peace and Freedom Party in Dorvik. His goal was to help the nation be a beacon of peace and freedom for the rest of Terra. In eagerness to get the party on it's feet Taylor pushed for early elections in late December 2460. The motion was however shot down 0-336-63. Having not much else to do till elections Taylor proposed the Modern Technology Act which became the party's first success. First Steps in the House of Commons (September 2463 - Present) The PFP would spend most of the time leading up to the elections stating it's position on the bills that came up but soon gained national exposure as part of the coalition against the Technocratic Nationalist Omnibus Bill. With a burst of popularity the PFP gained 23 seats at the September 2463 elections. Voting results showed that the PFP came in second with a strong following in Largonia county. In response Michael Taylor decided to set up the party's headquarters in Citadel, a major city in Largonia county. The PFP then struck again gaining 3 more seats at the early elections in March 2464, bringing the total to 26. The PFP proposed another successful bill in the Temporary Withdrawal from the Terra Freedom Treaty which set up the Religious Freedom Act, which is still pending. = Party Factions = Traditionalists Currently the power of the PFP. They follow directly the views of founder Michael Taylor. Peace and Freedom as it's main foundations and a general moderate view on everything else. So long as Taylor remains the head of the party this faction is likely to remain in power with little opposition. Liberal Voice The faction is the only major force inside the party other than the Traditionalists. They believe in more liberal changes to the government and shift away from the moderate view that the party was founded on. The party has many of this faction that hold power like Calvin Coker and Sasha West. The faction mainly garners it's power from the fact that Calvin Coker is the party's second in command and expected to take over if something happens to Michael Taylor. Socialist Front The weakest of the three faction, the Socialist Front highly revolves around more socialistic and leftist views. The faction is a sharp contrast from the rest of the party in it's belief of a strong military despite this they believe strongly in diplomacy before war. The only real power of this faction is Michael Falk who is the third most powerful man in the party. = Figures of the Peace and Freedom Party = Party Heads Michael Taylor (November 2460 - Present) Well Known Members Chris Hoover (Age 51 as of 2466) - Pushed as the party member to fill the position of Infrastructure and Transport as part of the July 2465 Cabinet Proposal but if failed. Kris Dubach (Age 34 as of 2466) - Pushed as the party member to fill the position of Justice as part of the July 2465 Cabinet Proposal but it failed. = Party Relations = * Technocratic Nationalist Party (-) - The Peace and Freedom Party the majority of the time finds itself at odds with the biggest party in Dorvik but they have managed to agree on some things when voting. This includes the first passed bill by the PFP. * National Union Party (+) - The national Union Party has had good standing with the PFP even though some disagreements on bills have occurred. More often than not the NUP and the PFP work together and the PFP has backed the NUP candidate for President of Dorvik twice and looks to continue to do so till the PFP grows more. * Dorvik Socialist Party (=) - The PFP has found them selfs at odds with the DSP on a few occasions but no one in the PFP has made up there minds as to if they are foe or not. * Green Social Democratic Party (VU) {formally the Green Coalition (VolksUnie)} (=) - The PFP also has no real position on the GSDP but isn't highly in line with there high end environmentalism. * Traditional Conservative Party (-) - The PFP's main gruff with the TCP stems from voting with the Technocratic Nationalist Party on the Child Protection Acts (I & II) and with the TNP against the Religious Freedom Act. Although there is a general feeling that fences can be mended the PFP members have a bitter first taste in there mouth when it comes to the TCP. = Party Success = 11-8-0 result record. Election Restults * September 2463 - 4,407,703 of 70,336,003 total votes = 23 of 399 total seats * March 2464 - 4,648,610 or 67,379,188 total votes = 26 of 399 total seats Peace and Freedom Party Legislation *Call for Early Elections, December 2460 defeated 0-336-63 *Modern Technology Act passed 213-186-0 *Temporary Withdraw from the Terra Freedom Treaty passed 239-160-0 *Religious Freedom Act pending vote = Affiliated International Organizations = *World Anti-Slavery Union *World Peace Society *The NEW Anti-Emo Association *World Court Category:Political parties in Dorvik